


Behind the scenes

by m_p_kal



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Maggie, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Playgirl Maggie, Script Writer Alex, a lot of drama, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Maggie wanted, no she needed that role, it was written just for her she knew it, perfect match, the role of her life, the role that will bring even more success in her life, all she had to do to have it in her hands was to convince this cruel, apathetic, anorgasmic script writer/boss that she was the one....piece of cake, right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When inspiration strikes you, you have to write it down  
> I know another one yes another one :p
> 
> Enjoy...

Maggie wanted, no she needed that role, it was written just for her she knew it, perfect match, the role of her life, the role that will bring even more success in her life, all she had to do to have it in her hands is to convince this cruel, apathetic, anorgasmic script writer/boss that she was the one....piece of cake, right

Alex Danvers...

Oscar and Cannes winning script writer, her works are always on the top films in the industry, blockbusters, the way she writes the roles is just brilliant and smart, to the point always, with so many mixed feelings and undertones 

She really is the Einstein of script writing 

The one thing though that makes the difference for me in her films is that they all have lgbt content and when I say lgbt content not just side characters,  they are hella gay, from the furniture to the lead actor/actress 

And she wanted to play in her new movie, the lead character was her

And she would get it no matter what

"Hey Lena, tell me what you know about Alex Danvers?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"You know you didn't have to come over right? That’s the reason we have phones, to communicate through them, talk, share our troubles and stuff" Maggie said as soon as she opened the door for her manager and friend, Lena Luthor

 

"Yeah yeah ok, but we have important things to talk about and face to face was the more proper way of doing to do this, not going to offer a drink or anything, I came here to talk about how we will further launch your career and you have me standing after running all the way here”

 

I rolled my eyes but went to bring her some water in order to shut her up and finally tell me about what I think will be an opportunity that will bring me the well-wished trophy, I mean it’s the role of my dreams for me. Hopefully it’s about it with good news too

 

I came back with the glass in my hand and she just sat there scrolling through her phone, relaxed like nothing was bad in the world, while I was ready to go vomit from the nerves she was causing me

 

She took it and after stalling by drinking it very slowly, in my mind of course it seemed like it, I was ready to commit murder, didn’t even care I needed her, she finally left it in the coffee table and took her serious, business like look

 

“I assume, since you asked for information about Alex Danvers, you know about the new movie she is starting and looking for the lead roles and such…”

 

I was nodding really quickly, feeling like my head would come off, but I was so nervous and waiting for the long waiting words to come out of her mouth, I really wanted that role. It was basically portraying me, the lead was me and I should be the lead

 

The role was about a lesbian woman who was so selfish and self-centered that was always out drinking and cheating when in relationship, but when she met a woman one night out she started changing, at least a little, and falling in love with this woman, but she still cheated on her. The love of her life left her and that gave her an incentive to start thinking about her life and how she handled things, only to realize that she lost the best thing that happened to her, but she couldn’t convince her to be together again in the end. After a couple years they met again and her love was with someone, but she still somehow had feelings for her and you know like all the happy endings they are together by the end credits

 

It was just the role for me. The only disadvantage was that I had never been in love, so I would just have to show what an incredible actress I was by my talent in those scenes, sold it out, the other stuff was easy just be my self

 

I was so deep in thoughts about the role and the fame that it would bring me that I had completely forgotten about the woman talking opposite me

 

_“Ma…Maggie…really right now you space out, I guess you don’t want to know that I got you an audition for the role in that movie…”_

Wait, what did she just say?

 

I turned my attention back to her and with a hopeful look I asked her to repeat her, with a scoff she did

 

“Well since you have finally snapped out of it, I want champagne because I am the best manager in the world and got you an audition for the role of Haley Brown in the new movie that you wanted to participate in”

 

I actually got up and in an act that even I myself didn’t ever saw me doing started to jump up and down and screaming like a fan met Justin Bieber

 

After a few minutes like that and after the amused look Lena gave me I quickly went and hugged tightly to me, if I had super strength I would have broken her ribs for sure. I spinned her around for a while, I had the best manager in the whole wide world and the best friend who knew me pretty well to know how much I wanted that role. It wasn’t mine yet, but the first step had been taken; now it was my turn to stun everyone with my talent and take that role without even a sweat

 

Lena pushed me away from her body and took another serious look on her face that actually had me worried

 

“Ok now that the celebrating has ended, we need to talk about something more important”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Alex Danvers”

 

With the utter of that name I started to get nervous again. That woman was to put it truthfully, a bitch, as said of course in the business circles. She was an excellent and clever screen writer; she had several awards, Oscars too for her screen writing, besides the several others, and that made her an important name in the industry, she was the Patty Jenkins of screen writing, but she was like I mentioned before a bitch and a difficult to please person

 

What if I didn’t get the role because of her?

 

Oh she would definitely get on my hit list, if that happened, alongside my ex, Eliza Wilkie, the biggest mistake of a very confusing time in my life, but that’s in the past, now I needed to convince that menopause woman that I was the right actress for that role, I needed that role

 

“What can we do about her? I know that she is difficult and such, but every person has each weakness, has a little key that open them up. I have to meet her and convince her that I am the best candidate for the role, do we know anything on her Lena?”

 

“Well there are no pictures of her anywhere or any information other than her resume and nominations and such, she hasn’t ever appeared in any ceremonies to collect her awards, so no we don’t have much, but… you should feel lucky to know that I know her sister and maybe I could, ask for some information and such”

 

“You know her sister and you didn’t tell me about it? You know I could always charm her and be done with it right?”

 

“You stay away from Kara, am I clear? No charms, no dimple showing to her, no nothing…capiche?

 

Was Lena blushing? Friend my butt

 

“Ok ok no flirting with the sister got it…but what could we do to persuade Danvers to make me the lead? Take her to a 5-star restaurant or send flowers and chocolates”

 

“Let me handle this, I will call Kara right now and ask if she wants to go out and we’ll see from there ok?”

 

Lena pulled the phone out and called, she went outside to speak more privately, after I tried to listen to what she was saying, but she was still in line of vision and she was her charming self, though still blushing a little. I guess we had a very important in for the movie, named Kara Danvers

 

She talked for a few minutes and while saying her last few sentences she turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up, making me more relaxed by the seconds

 

She came back inside with a soft smile still on her face, she must really like this Kara girl; it was strange to see Lena like that. She was my wing woman, my right and left hand in everything and I had never seen her like that, lucky little Danvers I guess

“Ok so I asked Kara to go out tomorrow night and she said she was going out with her sister so this is our chance to impress them…eh her, I meant her, so you better be in your best behavior and your most charming self, also wear that black dress, you know the one I am talking about, now I have to go because I have some things to take care for tomorrow”

 

“Yeah yeah don’t worry I will be in my best behavior, at least I will try, you know how much I want this, I am not going to screw this up. Now come on, I am taking you out, you will finish everything tomorrow just relax and come with, I am buying all night we are celebrating”

 

“You just want me to get you laid and actually I am not in a mood right now so I am just going to leave you celebrate alone, it’s not like you can’t find a woman yourself, just bring out the dimples and you are ready for the night”

 

“Fine just go, I have to get ready anyways and you are stalling me from going out there to meet today’s flavor, but next time you are not ditching me or you are in big trouble, got it?”

 

“Yeah have a good night, just don’t expose yourself too much, we need a good profile for the next day, just not that many exposures in magazines ok?”

 

“I’ll try but you know they are just coming the least time you expect them to appear so it’s not totally my fault”

 

“Fine just be careful and call me tomorrow to schedule thing and what not, have a good night, bye”

 

“Bye, see you tomorrow”

 

And now it was time to get ready and chase the night away

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? What will happen if she recognizes you later, there will be a lot of drama and you might have backlash from it…”

 

“Hey hey I want to choose the perfect actress for the lead role and if I want to achieve that I have to see them at their natural environment. Besides I have already done to the other 2 so what is different about this one? Oh let me guess, it’s your ‘friend’ Lena right being her manager, right?

 

She blushed at that remark and wasn’t looking at me in the eyes

 

“Fine just be careful and try not to murder her like you almost did the first one alright?”

 

“It’s not up to me, if it happens it happens, now wish me good luck and don’t wait up I will be out late, byeeeee”

 

Let’s see what you have to offer me, Maggie Sawyer

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up... I love cliffhangers so just sit tight and expect them a lot :)
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and sorry for any mistakes, things like that happen
> 
> Until later


	3. Hard to get or easy to play?

 

 

Hard to get or easy to play?

 

Maggie POV

 

The bar was full by the time I had arrived, people drinking and dancing to the rhythm of the beat, having fun. It was a pretty nice sight to see, my kind of scene 

 

The staff in here knew, not because I was famous but because this was like a second home to me, being that every other day I would stumble in here to have a good time

 

Like I said before, the place was full so I just went towards the bar to get my drink or else I would have to wait for a long time before the waiter would come to get my order, nevertheless the bar was the perfect spot for some girl hunting

 

I ordered my scotch and while waiting for it, I looked around trying to measure the people that were here tonight 

 

There were all kinds of people here today, some looking for some fun, some desperate to gain someone's attention, some that just wanted a drink after a bad day at work, like a said variety. It was pretty easy to spot them too

 

Body language was my kind of thing, along with emotions. I wouldn't have been such a good actress if I didn't have that skill, but to tell you the truth it was like a second nature to me, not gonna lie, wanting to go to the police academy actually helped me a lot through the years. I had done a lot of work to stand right where I am now, I was certainly lucky but my talent was one of the most important factor of my very successful career so far. 

 

There were bad moments in my life too that I don't want to think about so much anymore, but those were a catalyst to what i am today, to what I have become and to what I have sworn to never be

 

My thoughts were interrupted by the bartender bringing me my drink and I tried to repel the bad thoughts that were starting to come to mind 

 

I took a sip of my drink and while I was turning around my eyes fell on the dance floor, where a very attractive woman was dancing by herself

 

She was breathtaking...I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she had an aura of superiority and I kind of dig that 

 

She had her back turned towards me and I couldn't quite see her face but by the shape of her body I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. The only features that I could clearly see were her reddish/brown hair and her very nice shapely behind 

 

Well target of the night detected and locked, but this case would be difficult 

 

She seemed a very strong woman and hard to get, but there is no-one in this world that can resist me so...

 

Challenge accepted 

 

I drunk my scotch quickly and started my plan to seduce this woman and make her mine, but by the time I had turned my back to leave the empty glass at the table she had disappeared from my view

 

Where had she gone? Fuck 

 

I turned my head left and right and finally found her talking to some girl that I apparently knew, not that we were acquaintances, but she was kind of famous like me

 

Eve Tessmacher, a very famous model that I had my eyes on for a while

 

How did they know each other? Was she hitting on Eve or were they just talking and why did I care that much?

 

She was just another girl that would become another notch in my belt nothing more nothing less, just that, but she seemed different somehow and she walking right now towards the bar where I was standing, but still couldn't see her face

 

Ok Maggie this is your chance to lure her in don't blow it

 

She finally stepped into some light and I could clearly see her face and let you tell you something if previously I thought she was breathtaking right now she was some sort of goddess, but with a hard exterior which was very alluring. All the people around her where creepily leering at her, like I was at the moment. I just couldn't get my eyes off of her, a first for me certainly

 

I kept looking at her coming towards me when suddenly she caught me looking at her and smirked at me and raised an eyebrow at my direction

 

Challenge definitely accepted

 

I turned my body away from hers but still was keeping watch from the corner of my eye, trying to see what her next move would be so i could act accordingly, but firstly I grabbed the attention of the bartender and told him that whatever the lady that was coming drank was on me

 

Lets see what your move will be huh 

 

She sat a couple of seats to away of me, so it was pretty easy to hear what she was saying despite the music in the background 

 

I was looking her way but she wasn't paying any attention to me just kept looking towards the dance floor and her body was very sexily placed that I just couldn't keep pretending that I wasn't looking 

 

I had had enough of it and was just preparing myself to make a move when I saw the bartender placing 2 drinks in front of her and when she reached in her purse to grab some money, the bartender quickly pointed my direction and told her that they were a treat from me

 

She looked my direction for a split second and then turned towards the bartender and nodded at him and then just left without even as much as another look towards my way

 

What...?

 

She just left no thank you, no eye contact or even a nod, nothing 

 

Like I said she was definitely hard to get but that was plain rude of her at least a thank you would be much appreciated 

 

I looked towards their table where I saw her leave the drinks and say something to Eve. She turned towards me and raised her glass at me, giving me a charming smile too, but her friend was still being cold and me being a nice person raised mine and gave a full blown dimple smile that I know can the pants of everyone, but apparently there were always exceptions to the rule

 

Eve gave me a come over sign with her hand and I didn't need another sign to move over there

 

As I was approaching I saw the unnamed woman looking at me, more like studying me and it actually gave me hope how the rest of the night might turn up

 

Now lets put on our charm to the full and knock some socks off

 

"Hello ladies, I am Maggie nice to meet you"

 

Eve spoke instead of her friend

 

"Hello Maggie I am Eve and this over there is Alexandra, it was so nice of you to buy us some drinks, so we just wanted to thank you"

 

The only thing that I heard from this sentence was one name, Alexandra. It suited her, a strong name for a strong woman, I liked it

 

"It was no big deal, I always like to buy drinks for the most beautiful women that have come in this bar whenever I am around, it is like a lucky charm or something like that you could say"

 

"Oh yeah how so?"

 

"Well lets just say that I am that lucky because I meet the most interesting and beautiful people around here, I am that fortunate"

 

"So you just buy drinks to people you want to hook up with?"

 

With the change of the voice my attention turned towards the person talking and in my great relief but disbelief as well it was Alexandra 

 

She had a really nice voice for such a hard person, but still it gave a different air around her

 

"I am not ashamed to tell you that yeah some of those WOMEN are hooking up with me, but ultimately no its not only about that"

 

" so what you just bought us a drink from the depths of your heart just because"

 

"Well you don't know me so you want judge me and besides what if I just wanted to do just that?"

 

She didn't answer me just turned her head away and looked towards the dance floor and after a few minutes went over to dance 

 

What was that woman's problem? She was such a bitch, I guess my target has to change for the night, at least Eve seemed to be interested

 

Eve was giving me heart eyes all the time since her friend left, but I didn't actually seemed that interested since my gaze kept going back to her, but still I had to celebrate so I took a quick walk with Eve to the bathroom to relieve ourselves, which kind of relaxed me for a few seconds until I got back to the booth they were sitting where Alexandra was now sitting and looking my way with a raised brow

 

"So the tussled hair and the bruised lips are just because you wanted to rescue my friend from drowning am I right oh knight in the shining armor?"

 

She was really starting to get on my nerves, but if she wanted to play it like that then I would show her who the master was

 

"I can't help it when women in need ask me to help them with whatever they need. It is in my nature to help damsels in distress, maybe you would like to take a turn since definitely need a strong round of needing, to take off the stick up your ass"

 

She seemed offended but for some reason pleased with what I just told her, but still looked at me with half libbed eyes

 

Who was this woman?

 

She opened her mouth obviously trying to tell her next smart opinion but right then Eve came back after she retached her make up 

 

The atmosphere was palpable by then and Eve must not have realised it but the other 2 were glaring daggers to each other 

 

After a few minutes she turned her head away and gathered her things and with a quick whispered sentence to Eve's ear and no contact with me she left

 

Well at least now I had free reign over her friend or anyone else I could find by the end of the night

 

She definitely wasn't going to ruin my mood, she wee history by now, never to be seen again

 

And why did I care so much? 

 

Finito no more thoughts

 

(I couldn't stop thinking of her for the rest of the night)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex POV 

 

"Hey J'onn I found the lead role, we will talk more tomorrow and set the details and such, goodnight"

 

Well the lead role was set

 

Lets see how the rest will play out

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you later :)


	4. Why can't I catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise everyone... *hides behind table, couch and has wonder woman for a bodyguard*
> 
> Yeah I know I've been gone for far too long but life happens you know, plus i just wasnt in the mood to write after the thing that shall not be named happened 
> 
> Anyways I am back and I will try to update more frequently but it depends on my schedule and stuff
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter 
> 
> :)

 

 

Why can't I catch a break

 

Maggie POV

 

"I have let you off the hook when you were front page drunk out of your head, I have not said a word any time we were out together and you were using me as your wing woman and then left me there without saying a thing, I am not bringing up the work I have put to get you were you are today, but the one time I told you to be careful, not get drunk and you actually listen to me you get sick? What kind of shit have you done in your past life for this to happen...."

She kept talking but I seriously just couldn't keep up with whatever she was saying due to this horrible HORRIBLE headache I had at the moment

I am sick, like really sick and I never get sick or even have a sign of headache and now here I am lying on my bed ready to die. Cause of death a mean cold

The fact that it happened on the most important day of my life, well not really, but it had a pretty good chance to become the most important day of my life made me even more ready to join death

If you haven't guessed by now I am very dramatic when I get sick, that's the reason I tried not to, but apparently I get sometimes

Dammit I should have just get drunk and taken a girl home and everything would have been fine, consistency like always when I got out but no I had to get my head caught up in _her_ and everything went to hell

Obviously staying wake and thinking about _her,_ that tall red headed infuriating woman, didn’t help my condition so there you have it, stuck in bed not able to do anything while Alex Danvers will be dining with her sister at arm’s length when I even have an advantage. Lena Luthor, who by the way was still talking or more properly giving me a lecture when it wasn’t even my fault in the first place.

“…one time, I just asked for one time and you are not listening to me”

“I’m dying and you expect me to keep listening to you while you berate me”

“You’re talking so that means that you are fine you crybaby”

“Hm whatever… get me some tissues and a painkiller, my head is killing me”

 “Now I have to play nurse too, great”

“Arghhhhhhh…”

“Yeah yeah coming coming”

Lena left coming a few moments later with tissues, a water bottle and the painkillers. God bless that woman, she is a wonder

“Drink up, you need to stay hydrated and only 1 pill for now we don’t want you to get addicted and have other problems later…”

“You’re hilarious Luthor… hardy har har *cough cough cough* “

“Just drink the water, I am making you some chicken soup and you will be okay in no time”

“Thank you Lena you are my savior, I love you, you will get a raise after this”

“Yeah I have heard that before, now let’s talk seriously, what are we going to do about tonight?”

“I obviously can’t be seen like this, my mojo is not in full strength so I can charm much even a rock right now, so even though I don’t want I say we should cancel and regroup; besides we will learn who got the role in a week so we have time until then”

“Well…you know I could you know go by myself and you know scoop around and such, I mean tonight doesn’t have to be a waste just because you are sick, I am available”

She would have been a lot more convincing if she wasn’t blushing. Right… she was doing this for me… not because of a certain someone whose first name rhymes with Lara

“Okay Luthor just don’t screw it up and try to make me look good, I really need to have this part”

“You are my client Maggie, as well as my friend; of course I will make you look good don’t worry. I know how much this means to you”

“Thank you Lena…you know that if you weren’t my manager I would so date you right?”

“Yeah I’ve heard that before and you know the answer, so I am finishing your soup and then I will leave to get ready for tonight…err what should I wear? You know I don’t want to come forth aggressive or you know be dull… so do you any suggestions?”

Lena was asking ME for fashion advice…oh my god she must really like this girl

“You’re screwed…”

 

 

 

 

Alex POV

“Are you really sure they are going to be there? I mean how would they know that we are at that restaurant eating…”

Oh my naïve little sister... she didn’t even remember that she said it to her “friend” last night so of course they would be there, both of them, so I guess there will be some revelations being revealed tonight

To say that I wasn’t a little nervous would be the understatement of the year

The outcome of last night’s activities would be led out today and I was pretty anxious to see her again, even though I never get anxious or anything like that

Maggie Sawyer is definitely one enigmatic character

She was the perfect woman for the role of Haley Brown, she didn’t even have to act and just by being herself she got the role, which she didn’t know so tonight would be fun as well

She was all I ever wanted the lead character in my script-movie to be and act like, but there was something else about her, something I had to dig out, which I would of course

That would certainly be a challenge but it was definitely accepted

I would have to dress to the t, make up to the point and my not charming self to the max

I really wanted to shock this woman and peg her down a little; her attitude is something we have to work on, nevertheless last night she did leave an impression on me, a terrible one

She reminded me of my ex so much, who the role was based on, Vicky Donahue

She was… a long story for another time;

Let’s just say that in the end it just wasn’t worth it, all those years I wasted my life with her were for nothing

Directors and their fame…

Enough with all those bad thoughts, today was sister night and even though it would be ruined, I was going to enjoy the time before that

 

 

Kara and I arrived at the restaurant we had made a reservation and immediately were ushered in. Apparently having a sister who is a bottomless pit would get access you to a lot of places, especially restaurants and fast foods

Our table was placed near the back so we could see the entrance and the whole place entirely. It was a strategic move by me.

We ordered food; Kara, as always, ordering for 10 people making the waiter look at her like she had 2 heads and then we were just waiting…and waiting

We didn’t have a scheduled time to when they would get here so it was touch and go in that particular matter

Kara was fidgeting looking every few minutes toward the entrance and I caught myself doing the same for some reason…hm

Half an hour later the food came and we were sitting and eating with small talk here and there but it was obvious that our minds were elsewhere

We finished eating and were just sitting there drinking our wine, stalling for the moment they arrived but still nothing, no sign of either of them

I motioned for Kara to go after the passage for another half hour, which brought out her pout; I had given her hope for something that didn’t happen. Potstickers were a must tomorrow for an apology

It’s not though that she was the only one disappointed, I was too

All this dressing up was for nothing…

I was so sure that they would come; my instincts were never wrong, so something must have happened but what?

 

 

Maggie POV

 

_*RING RING RING*_

 

What the... Who was...

I groggily stepped out of my bed and went to my front door to open it

The sight before me left me stunned

"Lena?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers  
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter   
> until later... :)


	5. And the role goes to.... someone really shocked!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... how are you...
> 
> I am back here with another update...finally  
> In good news I got a new phone and it is going to be easier to use to update my stories so expect more updates soon :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

And the role goes to.... someone really shocked!!

 

Maggie Pov 

 

"Lena? What happened to you? Are you ok?"

Right there at my doorstep was a really fascionably dressed to the t yet disheveled looking Lena Luthor with a bandage on her forehead and the fiercest scowl on her face I had ever seen 

"Some idiot passed a red light and smashed into my car, thank god it wasn't more serious or I would have killed him..."

Ok she was pissed so that meant that she was ok and nothing major had really happened to her 

"...and I had to testify because that idiot kept saying that it was my fault and he was a senator's or someone important son and he had influence..."

Wow she is on a roll that guy is sure damn lucky to not be in front of her right now or he'd be shredded to pieces 

"...and then I had to go to the hospital because my stupid forehead was bleeding because of that idiot..."

Should I like ask her now if she is ok or later, maybe she will ask for a painkiller or anything I mean she definitely going to feel that bump later

"...and I lost the reservation and didn't see Kara tonight because of that stupid a-hole..."

Yeah I would be mad at th...

...Wait what did she say she didn't go to the restaurant?

Argh... that fucking asshole

At least she is alright and nothing major has happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live without her in my life, she is my wing woman, my gal pal, the cherry on top of my cake...and I am still really sick... or going crazy

"You didn't hear a word I just said right?"

"I heard...some asshole made you crush and you didn't go to the restaurant"

"Yeah thanks lot for caring so much, I feel so much appreciated"

"Well you are rambling and pacing back and forth so that means you are ok and not seriously injured. Didn't letting you ramble off make you feel better at the very least?"

She came and sat on the same couch I was sitting seemingly less agitated than before

"Yeah thank you I needed to get it off my chest, well at least the most if it; I am still so pissed that I missed dinner with Ka-...erm"

"And here I was thinking you were doing it for my career? Chill out Luthor its me you are talking with and besides I think it is better to not let me duel with this anymore besides we will find out tomorrow at the meeting, thank you though for all this trouble you have put yourself into for me, you are a good egg Luthor"

"Oh my god, I must take you to the doctor you must be dying or else there's no way you are the real Maggie Sawyer, I should call the cops"

"If I wasn't sick I would tell you where to go Luthor... but I don't have the strength right now even for that, I am going to sleep are you staying?you know where everything is so just do whatever we'll talk tomorrow, goodnight"

With that I left not waiting for an answer, I know rude but my head was killing me and she did woke me up from the pleasant dream I had about that redhead

Dammit she is still on my mind, probably because I am sick, yeah that's it, I am sick nothing else

 I stepped on my bed, lied down and without much effort fell into a very dreamful night of sleep 

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up was much better this morning 

I was feeling so much better, my head wasn't pounding, my throat wasn't that sore and most importantly I had my mojo back, well a little bit at least for now

Today was the revelation of who got the part and the obvious nerves had started unrelentlesly!

It was planned before I got sick that today would be a relaxation day to regenerate my power and just not do anything. It was definitely needed 

Lena actually had stayed for the night and it was actually nice to have someone else in my house for a change, loneliness could take you so far in life 

We made breakfast together and talked about what was the schedule for later and majorly just made plans and stuff like that, while eating

The time passed quicker than I thought it would

After the nap I took(yeah I took a nap, what I am sick don't judge), I was feeling even better than before, I took it as a good sign in my favor that everything was going to go as I wished 

I dressed smart casually with my lucky leather jacket always by my side, besides I didn't need to dress to impress I was naturally beautiful on my own, as I was so often been told

Lena as always was dressed for business, her bandage though to the forehead made her look less intimidating than usual 

We left from my house a little earlier in order to not get stuck in traffic 

_Yeah right that was the real reason for sure_

Not long later they had arrived with enough spare time to calm and collect, not that she needed it(she totally did) and after some deep breaths in Lena's case they both went inside the building

The production company that was in charge of the movie was in the top in its field, so you can only imagine how the offices would look like, if only I had that kind of money in her arsenal

The building was pristine, rich lookalike and cold like all kind of serious looking offices and businesses tend to have and bonus of course it had had 20 floors so yay awful elevator music was a guarantee

The office the meeting was going to be held on was the 18 so at least we didn't have to wait for the very top to go

_Room 2-03_  

That was the room that held my fate

I am being dramatic, I know but get in my shoes and then you can give me a lecture about how I am reacting. That role was the role of my life, my chance to get a even bigger name on my shoulders, the chance to show everyone who doubted me that I did this that I became someone without their help or their support 

Deep breaths, Maggie 

In about half an hour your dream role will be in your grasp

I looked towards Lena and saw her looking right at me with a determined look on her face 

"I am proud of you no matter what happens, we might not have influenced even a little the writer so if you get this role know that is because you are talented and you definitely deserved it...now let's go drinks on me later either way"

That damn woman was getting a raise after this day that's a thing that was for sure

I gave her hand a squeeze before letting go to open the door

Opening the door I came face to large, but not that much, of a conference room with only 4 people in it

One I recognised immediately 

Lucy Lane 

She was kind of my rival, we were both the top actresses right now on Hollywood, but if course yours truly always came on top

She saw me walking inside and gave me a snide look, which only made me be all the more indifferent at her presence 

I focused my eyes on the other 3 people in the room

One was Lucy's manager who I don't care about

But the other 2 people, a man and a woman, were strangers to me but by the look on Lena's face I would bet my kidney that the woman was Kara 

She was pretty in a very dorky way, her glasses and clothes definitely made her look like that, but her physique was certainly rather appealing, I mean I would definitely talk to her if I saw her in a club

All in all she was perfect for Lena 

Well let's have some fun while waiting for the others

I turned to Lena and gave her my "I am going for the kill" look which she returned it with a glare that I chose to ignore

"Would it be too cocky of me to try and gain some cookie points from that very lovely producer over there? I mean I could get a bonus out of it If you know what I mean which you certainly do..."

I could be in seconds by the glare she was giving me, maybe I should stop

"Well are you going to introduce to Kara or should I go and do the thing I just said I would?"

I gave her a smirk to go with my statement and she blushed after realising I was messing with her 

She opened her eyes to talk but a sweet like voice brought her attention elsewhere 

"LENA..."

And there go the heart eyes... 

Wow, Lena was certainly whipped for this woman, maybe I should give her some pointers

"Oh eh hey Ka-..."

"What happened to you? are you ok?does it hurt?do you need some painkillers?I can go and buy some for you. There is a store down the road, wait here I am just going to go real quick and buy some. Oh and your lip is hurt too maybe I should buy some balm too it..."

She talked so fast, I don't think she either took a breath while talking. I couldn't keep up with everything she was saying and Lena was just standing there looking at her like she was the 8 wonder of the world

One thing I understood though immediately...

They were made for each... 

And I should probably interrupt before she passes out from the lack of oxygen 

"Hey I am Maggie, you must be Kara Lena has told me so much about you, it's like I already know everything about you, it's so nice to meet you"

Kara blushed at my remark and let her her hand shake mine when I extended it for a shake 

"Its nice to meet you too... Lena is always nice things about you, it's like I know you too... "

I turned my head towards my manager and she just gave me a shrug 

"Well she definitely can't stop talking about you, well I am going to mingle with the others so I guess I will see you later..."

I started walking away but then a thought came to mind

"...Oh maybe we could all go grab a drink one day, just get to know each other better, I would certainly would like to know the woman Lena can't stop talking about., let me know your plans..."

With that I left leaving the two blushing messes trying to compose themselves

I could already feel the shit Lena would give me later for the daring stunt I pulled but it was needed to happen

In that moment I realised that the last member of the room was looking at our interaction with an amused look on his face

He was a more matured looking man, he was definitely someone important I don't know yet who

Well now is the time to find out...

But the moment I took the first step towards his direction his phone rang and he took it while stepping further away from the notice in the room

Well there goes my chance...

I guess I should probably shit down further away from Lane because I don't have the strength to deal with her bullshit right now and made my self look busy so as not to be spoken to, when in reality I was playing candy crush. What its addictive

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings but the man had come back and his voice had brought me back to reality

"Miss Danvers is a little late because the cast for the second lead role is being briefed right now so we should probably just start since we don't expect anyone else, miss Danvers and the cast will join us in a while...so now the reason we are all here for. I am not a man who gets right to business so I am just going to reveal the lead role without any further ado..."

This was it...

"...congratulations Miss Sawyer you get the part there is file the Secretary in the front desk has that has the details about the schedule, a more detailed role description and some legal stuff like the contract..."

I only hope Lena was listening because my mind short circuited after the congratulations miss Sawyer

I got the part...I got the part

I FREAKING GOT THE PART

Suck on that Lane

~CUE mental dancing~

Cool yourself down Maggie, look calm and collected and focus just focus you must look professional 

"...-ss Lane, miss Danvers was certainly very impressed by your talent and she wrote this character to incorporate you in the movie, you should be proud of yourself despite the loss of the leading role"

Duck Danvers just made a character just for Lane damn it but still I got the role that means I was more talented than her

The man opened his mouth to speak some more instructions and such but a knock on the door stopped him

"Well that would be miss Danvers... Come in"

The last person I was expecting to see came through that door 

It was that redhead from the bar, the one I had erm dream-..., I mean the one I argued with well in a little amount at least

Fuck...

She strolled inside with an air of confidence that her look ten times hotter than she was in the bar and that time let's just say if she was the bomb, right now she was nuclear 

"Sorry to be late I guess I missed the announcements, well it doesn't matter right now, congratulations to the both of you, I hope the faith I have put in both of you won't go to waste and you will fulfil your duties to the utmost of perfection"

Did she glance my way while saying that? Of course that judgemental bi- 

"Miss Sawyer a word please"

And she now wants to have a word great...

I followed her my gaze unintentionally falling to her backside which damn was a nice one and went to the corner so we could talk more privately 

"I hope that you can be a professional and we all could get along great in the duration of the movie's making. You were the best I found for the role so please don't let me down, I put a lot of faith in you and your skills so I ask the same have faith in me and this movie will launch your career even further than it is right now...can you give even a small amount of that faith?"

I looked straight to her eyes and I realised that she was being sincere in what she was saying, I mean this movie was her baby and she wanted it to be the best made and get the recognition it deserves 

Well bygones be bygones I guess just for the movie

"Well Danvers let's stop chit chating and let's go make this movie..."

I gave her my most sincerest smiles and she gave me a nod in return... Well it was a change from the looks of distaste I was receiving from the last time so professional it is

We went back to the others not anything else being said between us and then another knock came on the door, that must be my co-star, wonder who she is

The door opened and another shock was brought to me in the face of the person walking in

Danvers stood and shook hands with the woman and then started talking uttering the words I didn't want to hear

"This is Eliza Wilkie, she has been chosen to portray the second lead role, Jane Kane. I hope everyone can get along fabulously together I expect a lot of great things from this cast..."

Fuck my life...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys expect that?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter
> 
> See you later :)
> 
> P.S. Kudos to anyone figuring out who the asshole is...I don't think it needs much thought :P


	6. Rehearsals... made of torture

 

 

Rehearsals... made of torture

 

Maggie POV

 

Rehearsals were torture, full stop

 

I am not a very exaggerate woman but Damn this week has been like a trip to hell 

 

Besides having my crazy ex playing my love interest in this movie and having to be loveable to her, there was a really big thorn stuck in my leg

 

Alex Danvers

 

The rumours didn't do her justice at all. She was certainly a very professional woman, always giving her opinion on things that she wanted to keep or changed (it was her script after all) and was always friendly, no that's a big word, acquaintedly with everyone. Well that's a lie she was with everyone but me

 

She always corrected me, my body pose, my facial expressions, even the way I was drinking water on breaks

 

She didn't like me... at all

 

Everything was starting to piss me off, her attitude, her flirting with Lucy (not that I care), I mean asking for rubber band while having short hair really Danvers? And all that touching... yeah she paper cut herself she doesn't need you kiss her booboo 

 

And Lane wasn't any better always intervening in others conversations, asking her about the weather, the weather really?

 

If they wanted to fuck they just go to their apartments and just have their fill and get those googly stupid eyes out of our range. This was our work and I wanted it to be kept like that, professional 

 

"Sawyer... come in my office"

 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear

 

I followed her inside an office in the building that were were rehearsing our lines and sat on the couch opposite her

 

She had her power pose on her face letting me know immediately that this wasn't a simple chit chat between the bestest of best friends, this was serious

 

"So Sawyer have you signed your contract yet?"

 

Eh I thought she wanted to talk bout my failure of acting how she wanted, weird...

 

"Yes I signed it yesterday and already gave it to your secretary, is there something wrong with it?"

 

"Yeah there a actually is, I don't think you are the right person for this role anymore, I expected different things from you. You know I had visualized the person I wanted for this role and you came close to it but now that I see you acting it, I am not that much impressed, not leaving behind the fact that you can not be professional at all with your ex, but since you signed there's nothing I can do about it..."

 

Was she saying to my face that she thought my acting... sucked?

 

I saw red, before she even finished her sentence. I stood up and in the blink of an eye was in front of her trapping her to her chair. I brought my face close to hers and stared straight to her eyes, stepping closer while talking

 

"If you want me to unleash my talent then get me in front of the camera and you will see why I was the right choice for this role, I am really serious about this role from the moment I heard the news and character description I knew that this role was meant for me, mine, you haven't seen anything of me so far just a scratch of the surface"

 

I was a breath away from her lips by now and I saw her swallowing and staring at mine, just a little bit move and our lips would be sealed but that would be  mistake and something I definitely didn't want to happen, so I averted my head and leaned to her ear breathing a little into it. I felt her shiver and my thoughts started wandering around certain thoughts that I completely dismissed.

 

"Oh and professional really? You talking about professional relationships when you are a step away from banging Lane in front of the whole crew... at least mine situation is justified, she is my ex, what's your excuse? Do you do this with all your cast in your movies? When is my turn or nevermind I don't want it..."

 

She pushed me away and I could feel the anger radiating all over her 

 

"GET OUT..."

 

I didn't want to be here anymore so I just left, going to the entrance of the offices and heading to my car, I needed to leave 

 

I needed to focus, I just probably lost the role of my dreams over whatever that was...

 

Damn that Danvers...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think... always happy to hear your thoughts and suggestions 
> 
> See ya later... :)


	7. The calm after the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii... long time no see, how are you guys?
> 
> Yes you are not have hallucinations, you're ok 
> 
> New chapter... Hope you like it!!
> 
> Enjoy... :)

 

 

The calm after the storm

 

Maggie POV

 

The smell of the sea always had a calming effect on me. The breeze, the view, the feeling of the sand under your feet. The sea was my to go place when upset or just having strong emotions that I just didn't know how to deal with

 

And here I am now, the beach, after a frustrating day caused by... HER!

 

But no it's my fault for having dreams, for wanting to show to some people that I COULD do it, that I COULD make it

 

Alex Danvers is a sucker...

 

A sucker of life, the privilegeness could be smelt from miles out of her, a princess that lives so high in her tower that she can't see even under her own nose 

 

Professional my a-ss...

 

Argh....

 

I just ARGH...

 

I took a rock and threw it with power in the sea, trying to unleash my frustrations 

 

I am exhausted... why can't she just... nevermind...

 

I took my phone out, plugged in my ear buds and put on some of the most calming song I could find in my library

 

(Play the antlers-kettering)

 

I let my body fall, lie in the sand and just stare at the sky, blue and cloudless. It was a nice day

 

Did I just lose my job, my dream job?

 

Probably...

 

There was supposed to be a rehearsal right now, but I guess, they just cancelled or continued without me 

 

Probably...

 

I closed my eyes and she came in my thoughts immediately, why?

 

Her very spirit seemed to have stuck inside my head, my thoughts, why?

 

Why?

 

Someone came above me and hid the sun 

 

I opened my eyes and wish I hadn't 

 

She was here

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex POV 

 

I... 

 

Yeah ok I overreacted, I was more intense with her, I pushed her more, I was a bitch to her okay...

 

But... I just wanted her to embrace the role, to show more passion, not that she didn't she was amazing, but I just wanted more and I know she can do it but she just... Argh...

 

And she called me unprofessional... me... unprofessional ha...

 

... But yeah I have kinda, maybe be, mostly towards her... 

 

I DONT WANT LUCY...

 

...or even fancy her, in any way I am just being cordial

 

Is it my fault that Kara wanted a rubber band for her hair, was I supported to just take it out of her hand like an ogre, I was being polite... I can be sometimes, you know

 

But Sawyer... She just brings out the worst in me... She reminds me of HER!

 

Like I said the part was casted to the best person, the right fit for the role, I don't think I could find even if I started recasting anyone more capable of importing the rights parts for this

 

And I send her away for a fit that was my fault because I was just annoyed by her 

 

 Great...

 

Where would she go? Would she quit? Did she hate me now?

 

Not that I care about the last one...

 

Right...

 

I knew what I needed to do...

 

"Hey Kara, can you do me a favor?"

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie POV

 

I took my ear buds off and just stared at her

 

How did she find me? Who would....

 

"Lena..."

 

She came and sat next to me, not talking just watching the view.

 

She seemed younger, the slight breeze rolling her hair away from her face, she was beautiful, but still...

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

I was shocked, I wasn't expecting that, before I could talk though she continued

 

"... I am being unfair to you, I am pushing and maybe I overreacted a little, but it's because I know you can do it, I know that you are the right person for this role, I know that you will be the star to make this movie shine, and I am sorry, I just want to... push you? I will understand if you don't want to come back, I will make sure that you won't be sued for breach of your contract if you decide to leave, I just want you to know that I wish you could stay"

 

 I opened my mouth to speak again but she once again interrupted me 

 

"There is rehearsal tomorrow at 10 if you decide to stay come we will be doing the second part, well bye..."

 

And she just left...

 

Why was this woman so frustrating?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like the chapter 
> 
> See you later...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think  
> P.s yes I will update my other stories don't worry :)


End file.
